borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Meta tag for regulars?
To game with other members of the Borderlands Wikia on XBox Live just add the gt: BorderWiki as a friend and view the tag's friends to see who's available online. After one day we have five members which should grow significanly (expecting and hoping we will eventually have to clean out inactive users in the future) considering the convenience of this resource. I encourage someone to attempt to find a solution on other platforms (if possible). Anyways, enough of this shameless bump; enjoy! :) Phoenixlol 17:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- We all know how much of a pain in the ass it can be joining public games or having pubs join your game when none of your friends are playing Borderlands. I suggest some one make a metatag exclusively for this wiki's regulars. For those who don't know a meta tag is basically a list of players consolidated to one contact. You add the tag as a friend and when you send a game invite to the tag it invites all online members of it. Does anyone have experience setting up/managing one of these? How many people would be interested in joining? If enough people are interested and no one else has the experience/desire to tackle this I just may (will have to do a little research).Phoenixlol 20:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sign me up. That sounds awesome. Unfortunately, I have no experience in making one. Freed23 21:10, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, if I do make one it will be for XBL.Phoenixlol 21:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Great. Freed23 00:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) That'd be cool, but is anything like that possible on the PS3? -- Claptr 05:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Agreed with Claptrap. One for each console/system; I'm personally a PC player but don't have internet installed at home (Just moved; using public library) HybridDragoness 07:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) At least some kind of "official sign up sheet" organized by version of game ps3/360/PC and maybe even intent. Weapon trading, co-op achievements, Underdome, pvp, all that good stuff. There are certainly enough of us to make it worth the effort The Boxeater 08:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm in. Rawwar13 14:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how this can be accomplished on other consoles. I will create the xbox live one this afternoon. Update to follow. Any suggestions on a name? Polls close in about 3 hours.Phoenixlol 15:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Im definetly in as well. Good idea. ---- Alrighty, so it's basically just a dummy profile (gt: BorderWiki). Not sure how the auto-invite-all-friends feature works exactly for games, but the friends list is at least open so you can see who's online and "on the list". I'll try to get the invite feature to work if it doesn't. If anyone wants to help me keep the friends list managed let me know and I'll share the password. Everyone send a friend request to BorderWiki on XBL to get this started! Phoenixlol 17:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I like how this sounds, I'll add BorderWiki to my friends list tonight on xbox. Thanks Pheonix. Considering how hard it is to find a game now where people are playing and not just f-ing around with super modded weapons, this should help a lot. Hellz Lips 18:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I just got an invite from BorderWiki and added it. I look forward to playing with everyone. =) Freed23 19:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever figure out how to make it invite all members (like you mentioned above)? Also, have you considered posting it on the gearbox forums to get new members? Freed23 21:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't. I personally favor the alternative approach (viewing the tag's friends) so no one ends up leaving a game just to fail to join your (now full) one. I'm willing to look into this if it will appease the masses... but at the moment the "masses" are pretty much just you and me :p . As far as the gearbox forums: this was really intended as a way for people on THIS forum to "meet" and play together. Having this thread be the only way for people to know about the tag definately isn't the best way to find people who may be interested, but I also don't want to appear to be spamming about this SUPER AWESOME NEW THING THAT I INTRODUCED SO PRAISE ME AND JOIN PLZZZZZZ!!1... a member called neo-something comes to mind; but I digress. If anyone has suggestions on introducting members to this resource please speak up, otherwise this experiment will be an exercise of futility. Phoenixlol 22:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fine. I look forward to getting more and more people joining and will be thinking of new ways to recruit. See you all on Pandora. Freed23 03:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) You guys want to do some prof training tomorrow and maybe some more zombie island? I had fun killing with you today. Any ideas on how to recruit more people? Freed23 01:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Just requested the tag. i love this idea. I wouldn't mind playing through the Zombie Island this weekend, though i have yet to download it. Iran4edmund 02:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I have yet to finish my zombie island, so I'll wait up for you and finish training my proficiencies instead. Freed23 16:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I had fun beating zombie island with you Iran4edmund. Oh and claptrap, good luck finding something equivalent on PS3. Freed23 21:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey freed, saw the message you left on my talk page. We have about 10-15 members now and don't forsee an explosion of interest here (maybe just not advertised efffectively) so I don't mind you posting the information for the tag on other forums, though I won't do it personally and it's not entirely my decision as it's a community resourse. So if anyone minds, speak up or forever hold your peace. It's been pretty awesome having someone to play BL with almost all of the time now :) though I STILL have yet to find a GOOD shotgun (have found about 10 on par with what I already had, haven't found a yellow or orange shotty in months). Any help/advice would be appreciated. And everyone please join!!! :p Phoenixlol 19:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree that it is a community resource, so I will wait and see if anyone else has an opinion on it today. Then I will see about posting it on the gearbox forums. If I do post, I assume I should advertise it for people who have visited the wiki and are non-modders. On a side note, What type of shotgun are you looking for? Freed23 23:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I keep forgetting to send the friend request. I always do all my computer stuff, and then log onto XBL. The only time they interact is when I need to look up some red text (or something else in another game.) Not yet being a part of the group, I dunno what it's actually like now, but I suspect things could degrade if advertised on the official forums. My experience with other games, (especially but not exclusively WoW,) is that you tend to get a higher percentage of dedicated players on the unofficial sites. The scumwads tend not to follow. Then again, there's some great folks on the GBX forums that don't do anything here. Anyway, my tag is the same as the name I use here. --Azuarc 13:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lets keep discussion about the tag in here freed. Freed23 suggested this thread for filling the ranks. I saw the thread. That's a good place. I won't be sending friend requests to anyone other than the VERY few people who I already did (and maybe Azuarc); everyone else will have to add the tag. All requests will be accepted until the list is full at which time a tag moderator will start deleting people who don't play anymore to make more room for relevant gamertags. In other words: post the information on the forum if you so desire, Freed23, and we'll see who adds us. I'm looking for elementals and a good Striker mostly. Pretty much anything with accuracy above 60 and total damage over 1500 per shell. Elemental damage doesn't NEED to be quite that high prolly... if one that nice even be found. Azuarc - There aren't many members at the moment (10-15) so volume, at the moment, needs improved much more than the quality of players. Also, I would like to make it known that if a complaint is made against another member of the tag to a moderator (message the tag) it will be looked into and the player will most likely be removed. I like to invite people playing Borderlands to a party, see if they have room free and want to play (or want me to start a game), and set some ground rules (no modding, arena only, no power lvling, whatever you agree on) before joining a game. Anyways, idiots are everywhere and are hard to avoid. So far this tag has helped significantly, though!Phoenixlol 19:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) So the tag does NOT save you from loot ganking children. Experiment failedPhoenixlol 00:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC)-edit-alright so I clearly posted that out of frustration. Just know that even with the tag you should probably still be descriminate about you play with. Remember I WILL kick people for reported abuses.... but I don't think it's fair to report them myself :pPhoenixlol 01:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Only advice I can give you is wait for, like, 3-4 reports from different people, then confront the "loot ganking child" and ask him to stop. If he persists, the only options is to permamently ban him from the meta tag. LoZ4Ever 23:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Finally someone who do something about these gamers who just kicks and play unfear... I added BorderWiki as friend, and so did my girlfriend Lea74 to. We are both regged here... ShadowIceman1 11:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Quite frankly, look ganking is just stupid, and any steps possible should be taken to prevent it in the first place. Why not simply set "dupe items for anyone who was on the run who wants it" policy? I know some people dislike the practice of cloning items, but it seems fair to clone anything that the group finds so that being a part of a group that finds something means you get it. It's just an idea.Cyklown 21:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't I spot this sooner? Be adding this to my friends list when I get home tonight. Might get my brother to do the same too (he hasn't registered for the forum but he's a good guy). KaSPer 11:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Im Gonna Be adding this too... im regged on here as bc world1 but my GT: iTzz CHiCKeN, finally people to play with that have mics. i hate playing with people that dont talk, you cant play this game without talking lool any way GT: iTzz CHiCKeN As will I, due to the fact that the crew I normally run with have lives outside of Borderlands also. lol Sweet idea! I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow, we got 10 friend requests today thanks to ShadowIceman's bump. Play nice and have fun you crazy kids! Phoenixlol 22:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC)